Ols
Ols was found on Ice and Cobalt until the Summer of 2008, before leaving the game, returning and playing solely on the Ice Ocean from March 2010 onward. He found the game on Miniclip.com, and decided to play when seeing it again when searching Google. Crews and Accomplishments Ice - Present Ocean * Captain of the crew Wavefare * Formerly Retired * Fleet Officer in Tubby Toys * Former officer in Impending Insanity * Former senior officer in Arch Element * Former senior officer in Mer De Noms * Former senior officer in Kas's Dolls (merged with Arch Element) * Former officer in The Shadow of Indigo Cobalt - Former Ocean * Retired * Former senior officer in Le Drapeu and prince in The Chosen * Former senior officer in Nature's Servants * Former senior officer in The Trojans * Former fleet officer in Avenging Angels * Former senior officer in SummerBreeze * Former officer in Currahee Biography 2005 - When life was Green Ols washed up on the shores of the Cobalt Ocean in Autumn of 2005. He was routinely picked up by a strange group of NPPs fitting into the old format of picking up yer new pirate from desert islands, and teaching Greenies everything on their ship, the Pollywog. He began seeking crews to pillage with and finally settled with Casta's Bombers. He made many hearties in Casta's, some who influenced him later on. Around this time he became bored with the game, and quit for about 2 months. 2006 - Seeds of Idiocy Upon returning, he found his crew had become dormant, and once again started to jump around crews. When Easter came, he finally decided to subscribe and, with Currahee, began his officer training. He started to play Y!PP at every chance possible. Later on, he was offered the chance to become a senior officer and prince in SummerBreeze, where he fully began to be fully understanding of the Puzzle Pirates world, lost his taste in pillaging, and decided he liked the administrative side of crews. After this, he had a go creating a crew, The Last Star of Cobalt. It failed, and shortly went back to SummerBreeze, before helping a hearty create his old crew, Avenging Angels. SummerBreeze merged with Avenging Angels later. He left Avenging Angels about 6 months after, due to the fact that the captain would not elect any voting member except herself, and she had gone dormant. He left with a large group of others, although he did not join them in their new crew: Nature's Servants. Instead he joined The Trojans. He was in the Trojans for about a month but the captian merged the crew into one he did not like, so he left and joined Nature's Servants. He got bored with the game and unsubscribed, and he remained a non-sub intil easter, ironically matching the pattern of the previous year. 2007 - The Merchant Brig Obsessive Shortly after subscribing again, Ols rose to senior officer rank in Nature's Servants, and began a hopless habit of sailing his ship, the Unstable Flounder, around Onyx and s foraging for gold ore. Ols was constantly trying to raise enough money and attention to be able to blockade . About 3 months after subscribing again, Ols began debating on the forums. In the game, his flag, What the Falchion had been chatting about the island colonization contest. Ols at one point hinted that they would be defending, and got demoted to pirate by his flag's decicion. Rejected and annoyed, he left Nature's Servants and created Ols' Solo Priveleges, which he stayed in for a week, before merging with Le Drapeu, where he planned to establish himself as how he wanted to be: the sacker of and the governor of Kirin Island. However, things made a turn for the worst. His Merch was sunk, and he had an argument with the Captain, and so left. Caapinlucy, the Captain at the time, later stole from a Blockade fleet, and dissapeared, possibly banned. Ols wandered around some more, stayed in Dragons Armada for a bit, but left due to the What The Falchion members still being angry. He made Legion Of The Staircase, but in a week merged with Event Planners, Captained by Ilya, who he planed to mutiny against for losing the point of the crew's name. Ols is trying to redeem himself in the publics eye, and is trying to make a better way to live for himself. After a short while of solo life, Ols joined Jgman's crew, which he left a few weeks later, and then continued to hop around some more. By November, Ols had given up on crews, and tends to come to Cobalt to talk to hearties and do odd jobs. 2008 - The Far Seas By the end of 2007, Ols had fully completed a transition to Ice, and in January he spent a long time testing and getting the feel of the Ocean. Although he had been there a year and a half before, he had yet to discover its beauty and secrets. In January he began the Colour days, and in Febuary he spent time debating Ice issues with its other citizens, especially the use of /greeter chat. Ols took up retirement from March onwards, and began making visits back to the game from June. He had little intent to do much, but neither does he intend to leave entirely. 2010 - Return In early March Ols returned to Puzzle Pirates at the request of one of his old hearties. Originally just playing Poker on Viridian, he bought a small subcription and moved over to the Ice Ocean to revive his pirate there, and to create a better community where one had once thrived. He created the crew "Wavefare" and the flag "Mol-Rehan" and immediately began to accumulate money for ships with his hearty Shaquera. Trivia *The name Ols comes from an old nickname. The 'O' AND 'L' are also the first letters of Ols's real name, with the 's' having no meaning whatsoever. *Ols had an alt: Llwellyn Celtic for "Divine Ruler." *Many of Ols's game design ideas are half-baked and tend to be rejected totally by other forum-goers. *Ols plays poker a lot, and has "lucky", "mid-lucky", and "unlucky" days *Ols has only held a mere 23.5k at one time. *Ols is an ultimate fan of merchant brigs.http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=61160 About In the game and forums, Ols had a somewhat slow start approach to things. When joining a chat circle of a jobbing crew he would tend to be hung back, until later where he normally became more quick to respond, and, God forbid, rude. Ols has sparked quite a bit of contreversy, such as with his recommendation to use merchant brigs in greenie pillages, hence the quote: "Ols likes Merch Brig". As well as this, he was quite careless on the forums, and became less and less happy to start a thread, in fear that he might invoke the wrath of the regular forum-goers. Inn/Vessel Jokes Brigand King (Ols the Merch Brig/Galleon Obsessive) By pre-fixing /me the Merch Brig Obsessive says, Ols makes silly announcements on vessels, when they are attacked. He has been blackspotted for spamming this, and doesn't like to do it so much. Ols the talking Staircase Doing the exact same thing as he did before, Ols hid behing the Staircase in the DN Inn and made quotes, scaring a few Greenies. He eventually gave this up after a fortnight or so, although many still refer to him as the talking Staircase. Ols, Olstwo, Olsthree, Olsfour Back in 2006, Ols saw pictures of an OM making hordes of alts and putting them in a chat circle in a dock on Sage. A year later, in 2007, he did a simmilar concept, but instead make an 'army' out of them, and lined them up in Dragons Nest Inn. He is still doing so.